Fragments
by Silvermoon520
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, with some of my favorite anime/cartoon worlds (Including a crossover bit with my other fanfic, Violet Dawn, eventually). Sora's not in this one, nor is there going to be any Disney. But it's got Heartless and the Keyblade (Or will eventually). Based on a dream I had, with a different plot, and different mechanics from the original KH.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was just a dream I had. I'm still working on Violet Dawn, but I've been meaning to put up this fic for a while. So I'm just going to leave this here and see how it goes. I have a friend from school who's helping me with plot devices and stuff, but I'm admittedly nervous about this one since KH has such a huge fanbase. This is NOT going to be following the KH story line at all, save for the Heartless and Keyblade and stuff when I get to it, and possibly Organization XIII if I ever get that far, and I'll edit the stats about the fic as I get farther in. Any other questions or concerns, just PM me, because I don't feel like putting any more about it on the fic. Though I will say this: The plot may get confusing, but it'll all fall into place as the story line goes on.

* * *

There was just darkness. A black void. Nothingness.

There was also some sort of pain, as if someone were reaching into her head and pushing something sharp directly into the back of her brain.

_Where am I?_

The words were the only ones she could find. No others were coming to her. She was searching the darkness, begging the shadows for the answer. Something to comfort her, at least give her a clue as to what was going on.

But she was ignored.

She heard some sort of a noise. Something that sounded almost digital, like a horde of mechanical insects, buzzing around her. Unless it was coming from her? It was hard to tell in the barely-conscious state she was in.

A bright light splashed over the back of her eyelids. It had a bluish tint to it, almost like it was moonlight, or artificial light.

Moments later, she felt something hit her. Hard. The strange part is, the only pain she was feeling was the one in the back of her head.

Something hard pressed up against the side of her face, her body, and her legs. She was being pushed up against it. Or perhaps it was being pressed against her?

A voice. A boy's voice. She could hear it echo through her head. Who was it? And what were they saying? The voice wasn't clear, almost as if the speaker were trying to communicate through a tin can that was underwater.

Other voices. Distinct voices of two different boys. These voices were louder, closer. Were they speaking directly to her? It was hard to tell. They were starting to become clearer, but it was still impossible to tell what they were saying.

Whatever she was pressed up against moved. It rolled over her side and pressed against her back now.

At least the pain in the back of her head had dulled. But it was still there. More like a slight pinching now. It was now dulled enough to where it didn't bother her, but sharp enough so she could still feel it.

The voices around her were now more audible, but still unintelligible. They seemed to be fading in and out of existence, but she attributed that to her probably fading in and out of consciousness.

Something clamped around her shoulders. Something soft and warm. They felt like a pair of hands, but softer. The fingers of these hands seemed softer than normal, almost plush. The hands shook her a bit, which shocked her body just enough to allow her to fade more into reality than she had been before.

"Hey!"

The voice this time was clearer. It was still kind of fuzzy, as if whoever it was were speaking through a television, but definitely clear. It was a little feminine, but was unquestionably one of the ones she'd heard earlier.

She wanted to interact with whoever it was. Maybe see if the owner of the voice could answer some of her questions.

She tried to open her eyes. They seemed heavier than normal, no surprise considering her current state. She managed to flutter her eyes open, but only for a few moments.

While they were open, she could see a dark backdrop above her, a navy blue sky. No white shapes, so no clouds, and she couldn't see anything that resembled a sun. Some light blue shapes could be seen out of the corners of her eyes, but she had no ideas of what these could be.

The strange thing was what looked like a blond flame hovering over her, a blotch of purple at the base.

"Come on, it's time to wake up now!"

The same clear voice as before. This time much clearer. She was more aware than she had been before, that was for sure. It was easy to tell the owner of this voice belonged to the blond flame that floated over her.

She put more effort into regaining her coherence this time. She blinked a few times, getting the grogginess out of her eyes. She still couldn't focus completely. Her mind was almost blank, and she doubted she could currently speak. But she was able to see what was going on around her. She still couldn't tell what the light blue shapes were, but they seemed almost like packed ice.

The flame sharpened out over her, and she could now see that the shape had a strange texture to it, fine, yet bushy. It was hair. The hair of the boy who was holding her up.

He had striking blond hair, looking like it was fire that had been frozen in time. The purple splash was a patch at the base of the hairline, a deep violet in a sea of gold. His eyes were also a striking gold, looking into hers as if searching for a clue to let him know she was all right. He had some marks on his face as well, lines on either side of his mouth, and on his forehead. That was all she could see before her eyes fluttered back closed, however.

She opened her mouth to say something, to ask him who he was, and where they were, to ask what was going on. All that came out, however, was a quiet groan.

"Get her to a tower. I'll check over her coding." The first voice again. This voice seemed as if it were coming from all around her, reflecting off the landscape, but the source seemed like it was above her, almost as if it came from the sky itself.

She felt the object on her back remove itself, pulling off of her completely. She realized that she hadn't been pressed against something at all, but she had been lying against the ground. The hit she'd felt must have been her falling onto it earlier.

Now she was being lifted off of it, one of the soft, large-fingered hands slipping under her legs while the other holding her back up, picking her up damsel-style.

"You sure this is a good idea? This whole thing pretty suspicious if you ask me." A third boy's voice. This one out of view, slightly off to the side. It sounded colder than the others.

"Oh, relax, Ulrich. You really think X.A.N.A. would virtualize someone and then just leave them here? That's not really his style." the boy holding her asked in a warm, friendly voice.

"Don't count X.A.N.A. out of this just yet. The timing is too perfect. She appeared during the battle, and checking the security feeds, there was nobody in the scanner room, or even inside the factory, so it's likely X.A.N.A. created her, but for what I'm not sure." The voice in the sky explained.

If anything else was said, she either didn't hear it, or didn't care. Her eyes had slid shut again, and the voices were fading. At least the pain in the back of her head was almost gone now. It was dulled enough for her to not even notice anymore.

In her last moments of consciousness, she started thinking to herself, trying to make sense of the situation. Who was she? She couldn't find that answer, no matter how much she strained herself to try to remember.

Only one word continued to come into her mind. She wasn't sure if it was her name, or the name of someone, or something, else.

_Silver_.


End file.
